To get to work each morning, Jessica takes a train 1.96 miles and a scooter 1.45 miles. In total, the journey takes 49.2 minutes. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Jessica travels 3.41 miles in total.